


sweat string BOOM

by dragonwings_703



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, No beta - open to one, Reincarnation, shifting POV sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings_703/pseuds/dragonwings_703
Summary: Katsuki's rage had to come from somewhere, only the thread of answers is elusive.A past life of being someone, a King, who wont forget his pain and scars,will seep through.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ground rumbles, the dust clears,  
> And all colors dies,  
> But him, who is bright as the sun  
> Loud as kings roar  
> Always the last standing  
> Leading as generals ode

Prolong 

Cracking my fingers, vein throbbing, though still grinning "who wants to be a hero, when there are better thing to do, hmm?"

There were just kids, but to tell me, us, The Heavenly Demon, that I should be a 'hero', it was both amusing and so very irritating. A different world, its own island or a different time, this could be. For near all to gain a power; not through training or fruits but because of evolution. Interesting yes but ultimately more a bother for how the laws have come and changed, so little freedom in using abilities, everything usually becomes a quirk or the result of one.

This new life might be better in some way, a positive in there not being much change to my physical appearance and this family. I... I can trust it to think for the family and not some stupid ‘altruistic’ need, to be full filled. ~~No oto...don’t think of the traitor.~~

But, the _Rage,_ it still burns and eats away, the desire, my goal, I want it still. I want to hear the screams. The begging. The cracking of my fingers, the playing of my strings, as others dance as I want.

Bear it with a Grin, for only the lesser are so simple to show how they can be used.


	2. dreams

‘why did you do this’ Was it a thought or words spoken aloud. It wasn’t a question, not a request. A simple need to understand, what was so impoRTAN -... he didn’t look anything like the old man and still I knew he was my fath-

BANG

Jumping awake, something bad happened but he couldn’t remember, just that he had to see his old man, his dad, right now. Getting out of bed, the 3-year-old made his way to his parents' room and got into their bed.

“Arg brat, at least knock” was the first mutter as Mitsuki made room for him.

“Katsuki, what’s wrong?” his dad asked as he folded his arms around them.

“Hey old - Dad, you won't hurt us, right?” came a whispered question.

“what, WHAT? Brat your dad couldn’t hurt a flee, pretty sure he would do anything but hurt you.” His mum huffed to him as though he was stupid to have asked. Turning to scrunch his hair, leading to soft head pats.

“Mitsuki” Masaru sighed, with a slight smile. Turning to Katsuki, “why would you ask that, did something happen, was it a dream?” you could feel the worry pouring off him. He, too, turned more to look Katsuki in the eyes, but it was averted, with the small face furrowed in a way similar to his mother, pulling lines it should not be able to for years to come

“don’t know, just... I’m going to sleep now”

The firmness of the statement got huffs of amusements from them, and though it didn’t completely remove their concern, looking at each other they decided to leave it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone was crying, ‘they’re always crying’ came a rumbling thought amused and angry, looking around the park by a tree was someone. Green hair – nearly one with the bushes - and just as small.

Apart of me wanted to see why he was crying, but the part of that’s old and strong want to avoid him,'̴̧̺̺͙͆t̴̻͈̖̿̊͆͋̚r̴̛̗̺͍̩͂́a̸̛̦̤̤̰̲̽̄͛̍̑i̸͍̙͈̭̔̄͂t̶̛̥̣̎̈́ơ̶̺̙͎̂͊͝r̴̙͕̥̐̇,̵̘̖̳̜̋̔̿͗̕͝ ̷̣̱̏i̵̺͑̾͑̎t̴̛͎̥̫͗̐̿͠ͅ ̴̙̃̈́w̷̟̟̹͙̮̾̀͗i̴̮̰͖͒̌͌̂ͅl̴͙͓̣͙̮̽̒̀l̷͚̭̙̼̟̔̄ ̷̬̣̟͔̳͓͗͊̏̅̾͑ơ̴͔̖̺̣̫͗̐͗̚n̸̓̓͆̍͜l̴͈͓̙̝̖̓̈́͌̚ŷ̴̥͛͗̍̏̀ ̷͖̦́́̎̏̕h̶̼͇́̄͂ũ̶̫͕̥̼͕͋͝r̸̡͕̜̪͕͖̓t̸̪̾̋̅̈́̐ ̶̮̆͗̄͛̕i̶̳̟͑̐n̵̼̭̺̠͖̻̉͐ ̷̡̧̬̹͉̼́̾̑̊̕t̴̡̢̲͎̜͋́h̸̲͉̠̥̣̎́̽̾̚̚e̶͕̥̞͕͐͆̔͆ ̴̡̭̤͙͝ę̸̯̺͒̓̽̇n̸͎̓̈́̎̏̔͝d̷̻̮̒͛̍̇,̵͔͍̲̺͈̕̕͝ ̸̰̺̰̼͙̆͗͜͠b̵̠͔̤̫͚̾̓͛͊̓͘u̴̧̘͖͍̾i̶̡͒̅̈́̾̕l̸̦̉͛̎͒͑͊t̸̙̘͆̌͑͠ ̴͙͔̭̬͖͑̈̚͠ö̴̭̳͙͍̠́͘ͅn̵̺͈͙̰̗͑̔̆́ ̵̖̤̠̘̑l̵̻̤͚͉͑̅̏i̴̡͕͎̗̐́̊͝e̸̢͇̻̓̍͆̈̒̚s̵͇͍̲͇̋̔̆̌̃'̵̡̼̹̲͛̂̌̽͝ it whispers, cries, shouts, screams and always, always laughs.

‘Who cares, I do what I want.’ Throwing at the giant that rattles and sniggers, yet constantly hurts. I would think ‘ _I want to be like that, hurt but no one can tell because I’m so strong_ ’ and then just hate him for bleeding that hurt on me.

Just as he took a step to the other kid, a thought came, if he’s like that from halfway across the park, its going to be worse close up. And why should he go see what’s wrong. His friends could tell him if he wanted to know, Piano was somehow the town news, without fail knowing who was who and what was what.

Mind made he turned and made his way to the swings where his mother was. Already forgetting the cry-baby – who watched him turn away and leave.


	4. why

Since he was first aware, there was always this burning inside him. It wasn’t till he was older (before his quirk came though) that he could start understanding and picking apart what it was; anger and rage still not knowing at who or what, pain thou not knowing why, hate that ran deep for a cause still not in his grasp. For all that he could understand what made the fire, the reason was lost to him and that just made it hurt more.

When he spoke to Wings about it, he knew it wasn’t something others had. The frustration for wanting to do something but not knowing what made him scream at times. But that was okay, cause he knew it was safe to do it when home or in the forest with Wings, Piano and Spikes.

They worried and couldn't understand it, not that he could either. Sometimes it was nice, grounding to know others didn't understand - that he wasn't lost on some joke or unspoken rule. Other times it was likely to through him in a fit, and claw at his head and chest, thinking if he dug deep enough he could get it out, asking why only him (when he did get his quirk, often wonder if it was for that, maybe this was why he had it so he could _live)_


End file.
